


[podfic of] Let's Hope Dragon-Sickness Ain't an STI

by dodificus, idellaphod, Jenepod, meh_guh



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hate Sex, Interspecies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: Thorin fucks a dragon.





	[podfic of] Let's Hope Dragon-Sickness Ain't an STI

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Hope Dragon-Sickness Ain't An STI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120737) by [meh_guh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh). 



> dodifus as salty-bitch Smaug  
> idella as laugh-a-minute Thorin  
> Jenepod as the reaction-a-minute narrator  
> meh_guh as busted-podfic-cherry Bilbo  
> 
> 
> produced by idella

cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/84p95sbkbhy8qos/%5BThe_Hobbit%5D_Let%27s_Hope_Dragon-Sickness_Ain%27t_an_STI.mp3) (at mediafire) | 4.83 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6q65uzvss57akop/%5BThe_Hobbit%5D_Let%27s_Hope_Dragon-Sickness_Ain%27t_an_STI_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 14.6 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.10.20 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded together during the 2017 South Pacific fangirl cruise!


End file.
